Lists/Separatist Countryballs
This is a list of all separatist countries and regions. Countries in bold are ones that have declared independence. Countries in italics are autonomy movements. =Ongoing= Africa * Southern Cameroonsball North America Canada * Albertaball * Cascadiaball * Inuvik Regionball * Kativikball/Nunavikball * Newfoundland and Labradorball * Nova Scotiaball * Nunatsiavutball * NunatuKavutball * Nunavutball * Quebecball * Vancouver Islandball * Western Canadaball Denmark * Greenlandball France * Martiniqueball Mexico * Rebel Zapatista Autonomous Municipalitiesball Nicaragua * Moskitiaball Saint Kitts and Nevis * Nevisball Trinidad and Tobago * Tobagoball United States of America * ''Absarokaball'' * Californiaball * Cascadiaball * CSAball * Hawaiiball * ''Jeffersonball'' * New Englandball * New Hampshireball * Puerto Ricoball * Texasball * Vermontball South America France * French Guianaball Netherlands * Curaçaoball Venezuela * Zulia Asia Bangladesh * Bangabhumiball * Chittagong Hill Tractsball China * Hong Kongball * Taiwanball Iran * South Azerbaijanball Israel * Palestineball Syria * Arameansball * Druzeball * Kurdistanball ** Rojavaball Tajikistan * Gorno-Badakhshanball Thailand * Pattaniball Turkey * Kurdistanball ** Turkish Kurdistanball Uzbekistanball * Karakalpakstanball Vietnam * South Vietnamball Yemen * South Yemenball * Hadramautball Europe Albania * Northern Epirusball Azerbaijan * Artsakhball Belgium * German-speaking Communityball * Flandersball * Walloniaball Bosnia and Herzegovina * Republika Srpskaball * Herzeg-Bosniaball Czechia * Czech Silesiaball * Moraviaball Denmark * Bornholmball * Faroe Islandsball Finland * Ålandball France * Alsaceball * Brittanyball * Corsicaball * County of Niceball * Normandyball * Occitaniaball * Provenceball * Roussillonball * Savoyball Georgia * Abkhaziaball * South Ossetiaball Germany * Bavariaball * East Frisiaball * Franconiaball * Lusatiaball * North Rhine-Westphaliaball * Schleswigball * Swabiaball Italy * Aosta Valleyball * Emiliaball * Friuli-Venezia Giuliaball * Insubriaball * Ladinsball * Liguriaball * Lombardyball * Marcheball * Napolitaniaball * Padaniaball * Piedmontball * Romagnaball * Sardiniaball * South Tyrolball * Trentinoball * Tuscanyball * Sicilyball * Triesteball * Umbriaball * Venetoball Kosovoball * North Kosovoball Lithuania * Polish National-Territorial Regionball * Samogitiaball Macedonia * Republic of Iliridaball Moldova * Gagauziaball * Taracliaball * Transnistriaball Netherlands * Frisiaball ** Frieslandball ** Groningenball * Limburgball Polandball * Kashubiaball * Upper Silesiaball Romaniaball * Banatball * Bukovinaball * Moldaviaball * Partiumball * Székely Landball * Transylvaniaball Russia * Chechnyaball * Circassiaball * Kaliningradball * Karachay-Balkariaball * Kareliaball * Tatarstanball Serbia * Kosovoball * Sandžakball * Vojvodinaball Slovakia * Southern Slovakiaball Spain * Andalusiaball * Aragonball * Asturiasball * Balearic Islandsball * Basqueball ** Navarreball * Canary Islandsball * Cantabriaball * Cartagenaball * Castileball * Cataloniaball * Extremaduraball * Galiciaball * La Manchaball * Leónball * Murciaball * Val d'Aranball * Valenciaball Switzerland * Juraball Ukraine * Carpathian Rutheniaball * Donetsk People's Republicball * Lugansk People's Republicball United Kingdom * Cornwall * Englandball * Greater Londonball * Isle of Manball * Merciaball * Comhairle nan Eilean Siarball * North East Englandball * Northern Irelandball * Orkneyball * Scotlandball * Shetlandball * Ulsterball * Walesball * Wessexball * Yorkshireball Oceania =Historical= Africa France * French Algeriaball ( Algeriaball) Portugal * Portuguese Angolaball ( Angolaball) Asia Japan * Republic of Ezoball Europe Bosnia and Herzegovina * Autonomous Province of Western Bosniaball * Republika Srpskaball Croatia * Dubrovnik Republicball (1991) Ukraine * Republic of Crimeaball (2014) Spain * Catalan Republicball (2017) Category:Lists Category:Navigation